


Finding Each Other At Last

by vespertineflora



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Kissing, First Kiss, Grinding, I Love You, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sudden Orgasm, Virgin Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:11:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vespertineflora/pseuds/vespertineflora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nightmare drives Bucky into Steve's room; a lapse in judgement resulting in a kiss drives Steve into Bucky's arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Each Other At Last

Bucky had woken up that night from a particularly terrible nightmare, so terrible that when Steve beckoned Bucky into his bed from the doorway of his bedroom and Steve put his arm around Bucky, he could still feel him shaking. The tremor had worked its way up and down Bucky’s spine, through his arms and legs as he pulled himself tightly to Steve’s chest. Bucky had dreamt of blood, of being unable to save Steve from some attack, of Steve dying in his arms, slowly bleeding out, and nothing but holding Steve tight and listening to his heartbeat could ease the tension and fear coursing through him.

But that had been nearly forty minutes ago, and Bucky was calm now. The tension was gone, and they were laying peacefully together in the warm, shared space under Steve’s covers. There were two pillows on his bed, because Bucky made a habit of joining him enough nights to need it there, but their heads were both rested on Steve’s pillow, their face barely inches apart; Steve could feel Bucky’s breath against his lips, slow and steady, and his own breathing matched that. He felt right at home, touched by Bucky’s warmth, soothed by his presence, and content that he could do the same for Bucky as his fingers combed gently through Bucky’s hair.

Steve’s heart was beating a little harder than it should--it sometimes did that in moments like these, the private moments teeming with intimacy, when Steve felt like his love for Bucky was bursting at the seams. Bucky’s lips were just so close to his and there was something surreal about all of it, about Bucky laying in bed with him, sharing space and air, being closer than they’d ever been decades ago. Even finding each other after all this time should have been impossible, but this... Steve never would have dreamed it in all his years spent wishing for something he was afraid to define, wanting his best friend in ways he really shouldn’t. 

Of course, he still wanted his best friend in those ways, and in the past few months, they’d teetered on the edge of intimacy, always squarely finding their feet planted on the platonic side of it. Steve didn’t expect romance though. This closeness was already more than he’d ever asked for, and brought him more peace than any supposed comfort of the modern world.

Bucky’s hair was soft against his fingertips, his skin seeping warmth, and Steve couldn’t have felt more at ease. It was so late and he was hovering somewhere close to sleep, which probably explained why he didn’t notice Bucky shifting at first, why he didn’t feel the slight forward movement of Bucky’s head beneath his fingertips until the heat of Bucky’s lips was pressed against his.

In a half a second, Steve felt wide awake, his eyes snapping open, his breath deathly still in his chest because--oh god--Bucky was kissing him, and if his heart was beating quickly before, it was pounding now, practically hard enough to break out of his chest.

The kiss was over almost as quickly as it began, and Steve was left to gasp softly, “Bucky?”

He heard Bucky suck in a sharp breath, then let out a curse that was just as sharp, “Shit.”

Then Bucky was pushing himself away and sitting up, cursing, “shit, shit, shit,” his head falling into his hands in dismay.

Steve’s heart hammered and he sat up as well, closing the distance Bucky had created, his hand settling on Bucky’s shoulder, his voice gentle, “Bucky...”

“Shit!” Bucky said again, the word jagged and rough, body tense beneath Steve’s hand. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t’ve... I... I’m sorry.”

But Bucky didn’t know that he had nothing to be sorry for, that the kiss was everything Steve had wanted, and Bucky didn’t have to be embarrassed or afraid of Steve’s reaction, because if a kiss was what Bucky wanted, then it was exactly what Steve was going to give him.

“Hey,” he said softly, his hand reaching out to Bucky’s face, edging Bucky’s hands away, turning his face towards him and slowly leaning in close. “Don’t be.”

He really wasn’t breathing as he pressed his mouth to Bucky’s just as softly as before. Bucky lips were warm and soft, and Steve’s head was spinning, and he was almost sure he’d actually fallen asleep and was dreaming, because Bucky lips and the fact that he was kissing them were too good to be true.

It took a second for Bucky to shake off his shock and kiss back, but soon their lips were moving together and Steve was pretty sure his heart was going to explode it was full of so much love for the man he was kissing, the man who had been beside him for most of his life and had never let him down, the man who had somehow returned to him after seventy years just when he’d needed him the most. He kissed Bucky and tried to breathe and memorize the way Bucky’s lips felt against his.

Bucky broke the kiss then, but it was only to whisper desperately against Steve’s lips, “Really?”

“Yeah,” Steve replied breathlessly, his lips quirking up into a smile, “Absolutely.”

Steve heard the relieved sigh Bucky let out against his lips before Bucky’s nose bumped against his and then their lips were pressed together again, moving in harmony, moving together as Bucky’s hand moved to cradle his head and Steve’s hand moved to tangle in Bucky’s hair, and god Steve had kissed before, but he’d never had a kiss that felt like this, that made his heart thud like this, because this kiss was so full of warmth, and more so it was full of promises; it was a kiss of beginnings, it was the first kiss of many, many, many more, and Steve was overwhelmed at the idea, the knowledge that this was his now, this was theirs to share for as long as possible, and it wasn’t a bittersweet goodbye, it wasn’t awkward or uneasy because Bucky’s mouth just felt like home. Steve had dreamed of this for so long and thought it was so impossible and now it was all his.

Bucky’s tongue flickered across his bottom lip and Steve’s breath hitched. His fingers tightened on Bucky’s hair and he played along, his tongue played back as it swept across Bucky’s lip. Bucky shifted, leaned into him more, before his tongue was there again, hot and surprising, dipping ever so slightly between Steve’s lips--there was suddenly nothing Steve wanted more than to taste Bucky’s mouth. The darkness in the room pressed them together and Steve parted his lips as his tongue darted forward and managed to tag Bucky’s teeth.

A small puff of laughter escaped into the kiss and Bucky got the hint. His tongue pressed forward again and ended the brief exchange of teasing, engaging Steve’s tongue in play, and Steve exhaled sharply at that contact, at the feeling of intimacy that flooded him as he held onto Bucky a bit tighter than before. 

They kissed, and kissed, and kissed, Bucky’s lips and tongue and teeth feeling so precise, so trained, and Steve knew Bucky had more practice at this than him, it showed, and Steve couldn’t say he minded a damn bit, because all Steve could focus on was the heat on his lips and the movement of his tongue and the soft graze of Bucky’s teeth glancing against his lip now and again.

Steve had been tired before, but any trace of sleepiness was absolutely gone. They had decades of kisses to make up for and if sleeping meant giving this up, then sleeping could wait.

At some point, Steve began to stretch out, shifting to lay back down on the bed, and Bucky followed, not letting the kiss break. They settled against the pillow, but their mouths didn’t settle, too desperate and too in love to dare to stop.

Bucky only barely broke the contact to gasp out against Steve’s mouth, “It’s not too soon to tell you I love you, is it?”

Steve let out an almost-laugh as his heart swelled. “I think we passed ‘too soon’ a couple decades ago.”

“You’re probably right,” Bucky agreed with a grin in his voice, interrupting himself with more kisses before, “I love you, Stevie.”

It didn’t even matter that Steve knew it, that Steve had known it for a very long time, even if he hadn’t known the extent of it; hearing it as Bucky kissed him and cradled his face was like knowing that Bucky was cradling Steve’s heart in his hands, and knowing Bucky would always protect it, and holy shit Steve felt like a huge sap, but how could he help it when the love of his life was confessing his love to him between sugar sweet kisses?

“I love you too,” Steve gasped back into Bucky’s mouth--and it was all he could say before Bucky’s mouth was consuming his again, sweeping him away in the kiss, taking him higher and higher.

Bucky’s hand moved to Steve’s cheek, thumb brushing across it as he kissed him and kissed him until Steve felt thoroughly kissed, until Steve was breathless and dizzy, and until Steve couldn’t really ignore how worked up he felt, and without really thinking about it, he let out a soft moan.

He felt Bucky shuddering and suddenly Bucky’s tongue was deeper in his mouth, filling the empty spaces, and all Steve could do was grasp Bucky tighter as he moaned again, harder, needing even if he couldn’t say what it was he needed.

And yet somehow, Bucky seemed to know exactly what it was. He started to shift, ever so slightly, moving towards Steve, letting Steve settle on his back as Bucky settled half his weight over him--very suddenly, he felt the swell of Bucky’s half-hard cock pressed to his hip as Bucky’s leg settled between his own. The heat of that contact was the only thing Steve could think about other than Bucky’s mouth and god, god Steve had never had someone as close as this, he hadn’t even gotten himself off in weeks, and having Bucky’s thigh pressed against him felt so damn good.

Steve’s arm wrapped around Bucky’s back as the other combed through his long hair; all he wanted was to have Bucky closer, to hold him tighter. He didn’t want to let go, he didn’t want this to end, didn’t want to think about anything other the Bucky’s tongue taking over his mouth and coaxing his into play, or the soft huff of breath against his mouth, the tease of Bucky’s teeth against his lips. He moaned into Bucky’s mouth, against Bucky’s tongue, until Bucky was moaning softly back at him, Bucky’s fingers brushing through Steve’s hair in return.

Bucky wasn’t even moving on top of him, just pinning him down softly, kissing him, but just the pressure of Bucky on top of him was coursing through him heatedly, had him aching and lightheaded and needy, so that when Bucky did finally give him a teasing little grind, Steve groaned heavily. When Bucky grinded his hips down once more, it overwhelmed him; the orgasm hit him suddenly, sneaking up on him. The pleasure gripped him at the base of his spine and before he even had the chance to realize what was happening, he was coming, his body shuddering hard beneath Bucky as he grabbed at his shirt and made a noise akin to a whimper into his mouth. The orgasm drained him, and when it released him, he slumped against the bed.

It would have been hard not to notice the change in Steve’s body language, and Bucky retreated from the kiss accordingly, pressing a soft one to Steve’s mouth but otherwise letting him catch his breath. Steve’s eyes were closed, but he could hear the grin on Bucky’s lips when he spoke.

“You came,” Bucky said, his voice a mix of awe and disbelief and amusement, his forehead dropping to press against Steve’s neck as his own body relaxed on top of Steve’s. “Jesus, I probably shouldn’t find that so fucking adorable.”

“Shut it,” Steve said with a smile, his cheeks heating up a little.

“Never,” Bucky replied playfully. He pressed a kiss to Steve’s skin and that sent a brand new little shiver through him. “I’m only going to have so long to tease my cute virgin boyfriend about being so sensitive. Let me have it while it lasts.”

Steve felt the blush on his face deepen and was glad for the darkness in the room; he opened his mouth to speak, but he found himself in a very rare state of speechlessness.

When the lack of a response dragged on for too long, Bucky’s voice softened, getting a bit serious, “Listen, I was kidding. I won’t tease you if you don’t want me to, I just think it’s... cute, that’s all. I didn’t mean...”

“It’s not that,” Steve replied as his fingers traced lightly up Bucky’s back. He never really minded having Bucky tease him about little stuff like that; Bucky was the only one that could get away with it the way he did. “It’s just... you said ‘boyfriend.’”

Bucky was silent for a few seconds before he said affectionately, “Yeah, I did.” His head lifted then, and Steve found Bucky’s lips pressed sweetly to his own again. “If that’s what you want, I mean.” Another little kiss, and Bucky asked playfully, “What do you say, Rogers? You wanna be my guy? Can I be your fella?”

Steve laughed sweetly and pulled Bucky down into another kiss. “That,” he said with a grin, “is a very dumb question.”

Bucky’s head fell to Steve’s chest as he laughed, before nuzzling up against his neck. “Humor me with a dumb answer.”

His smile softened then, and he shifted his head to press his face softly against Bucky’s hair. “There’s literally no one else’s guy I’d rather be.”

“Mmm,” Bucky replied softly, kissing Steve’s neck and preparing to let the both of them fall back to sleep cuddled together safe and sound, “that’s just the answer I was looking for.”

After that night, Bucky moved into Steve’s room permanently and they both slept better for it.


End file.
